Chuggaaconroy
Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales-Birou, more popularly known on YouTube as Chuggaaconroy or Chugga, for short, is an American born gamer on YouTube known for his Let's Play's of Nintendo Games. On August 18, 2010, just one day after he announced he was teaming up with The Game Station, he obtained YouTube Partnership. To show off his new partnership he posted a message to his fans via Facebook and Twitter to inform them that they could now click on a character in the timeline to view a playlist of their Let's Play. He has had many banners since. Good Friends on YouTube # NintendoCapriSun # ProtonJonSA # Slowbeef # Diabetus # MasaeAnela # Stephen Georg List of Games Played * * * * * * * * * * * * Pikmin (GCN/Wii) ' * 'Okami (PS2/Wii/PS3) ' * ' * Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) ' * ' * * * * Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) * Pokémon Colosseum (GCN) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB, GBC, 3DS) * Super Mario 64 DS (DS) * Kid Icarus Uprising (3DS) * Sonic Colors (Wii, DS) * Animal Crossing New Leaf (3DS) * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (GCN) * Xenoblade Chronicles (Wii) * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Wii U) * Pikmin 3 (Wii U) * [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_sYhAj0WXROuo8EKOKQgIzCZfLlOd0EX Pokemon Platnium (Sinnoh) (DS)] * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) * Splatoon (Wii U) * Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (DS) * Current LPs * Pokémon Black & White (Unova 1)(DS) Non LP Games * * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) ''' * '''Pokémon Platinum (DS) * Animal Crossing: City Folk (Christmas Special) (Wii) The Speed Gamers He does speed-runs of games, such as Earthbound and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door for marathons. He has helped commentate a few times. He also has an account on the TSG forums. He appeared on-camera during the Winter 2009 Pokémon Marathon, wearing a silver mask concealing his face. He also helped out in the recent Mother/Earthbound marathon with TSG, by doing a speed run of Earthbound, and attempting to break the world record. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he did not accomplish his goal. He attended the Mario Marathon on June 11, 2010 for TSG, to raise money for ACT Today, where he took off his mask and showed his face to the public for the first time. TheRunawayGuys TheRunawayGuys are a group of 3 popular LPers, Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJonSA, and NintendoCapriSun. Together, they do many collaborations and invitational tournaments between themselves and other guest LPers such as JoshJepson, Lucahjin, MasaeAnela, and SuperJeenius. Chuggaaconroy handles the channel. BrainScratchComms Chuggaaconroy has collaborated with the YouTube Channel "BrainScratchComms" for a few projects which include: * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) Recording the Let's Plays He records his videos with a Black Magic capture card with component cables for many of his LP's, and edits them with Sony Vegas Pro 13. When he records standard definition game consoles, he uses a Hauppauge capture card. He does not record farther than a resolution of 480p for most of his videos, that being the games that he is recording do not have a higher resolution than 480p. In most LP's, he uses sidebars or pop ups to display information of things that can be collected, (I.E Stray Beads from Okami, the chance of finding a wild Pokémon in FireRed, Crystal, and Emerald, or the items collected in Pikmin 2). This information is helpful to those who are playing along with him during the LP. There are some points in his videos that have events that take too long to be shown in real time, so he speeds up the video while playing some video game music, some of which have referenced a future Let's Play. On October 1, 2011, Chuggaaconroy mentioned on his social networking site that he will begin to upload his videos in 720p, even though the video quality of the games do not exceed 480p. YouTube's compression to the video file will decrease the audio quality as compression is not as high in 720p. Catchphrases Chugga has coined some memorable catchphrases. Some have come to be a staple in most of his series. Some were used in one LP, and he references them every now and then. And for a particular one, he groans every time he hears it (most of all when ProtonJon talks about it during a RunawayGuys Super Smash Bros. Brawl episode.). Here is a list of every single quip his viewers have come to love and enjoy. -STEVE?!?! Steve is a trooper! (Pikmin) -I don' kno' what I'm talkin' bout (In a Bill Cosby voice) -Oh! I grabbed onto the ledge! (Super Mario Sunshine) -NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO FUDGESICLES (Super Mario Sunshine) -NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! -AAAAAAANNNDDDDUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH aw... -WHAT?! WHAAAATTT?!?! NO! NO! NO! I WHISTLED THEM! (Pikmin) -And there's the boss ke- GODDAMNIT! -AAAAAGHHH, I. HATE, -Bowsers Arms! (Super Paper Mario) -For the love... of... Hillary Duff... on a stick! (Mother 3 / Earthbound 2) -OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! *insert obnoxious scream here* -GAAAAAAAAAAAME!!!!!! Quotes "YOU ASS!!!" (Pokemon Platinum) Teddy is loafing around. (Pokemon Emerald) "Moltres, I am here recording this on a Saturday night. You think I'm just going to give up, and I'm gonna go somewhere else and I'm gonna give up on catching you? You think I have better things to do than sitting here trying to cram a six-foot tall bird into something the size of a baseball? You think I have friends to go see? You think I have places to go hang outs? You think I have dates to go on? You think I have sex to have? Well, apparently, you don't know teenage boys on the internet very well." * Chuggaaconroy's YouTube Channel * Chuggaaconroy Wiki * Chuggaaconroy's Twitter * Chuggaaconroy's Wikipedia Page * Chuggaaconroy's Facebook Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers